In the new era of big data, companies and other organizations have access to vast amounts of structured and unstructured data as well as access to a variety of new data sources. As a result, many data analytics applications have been developed to provide users with insight into their data. One example genre of data analytics applications includes workforce analytics. Workforce analytics applications are used by businesses and other organizations to assist users in understanding their data, making appropriate decisions, and find answers to key questions to gain the insight needed to take actions. Workforce analytics applications are adapted for providing statistical models to worker-related data, allowing companies to optimize their various enterprise processes.
The company's data may change on a continuous basis. For example, employee records may be updated, added, or changed. When this happens, the data stored in the database needs to be updated. When the update includes a direct copy of the data, which means that one record can simply be compared to a copy of itself to see if the record has changed, then only that record needs to be updated. However, the process becomes more complicated when transformations of the updated record are required.